The present invention relates to document processing systems, and is particularly directed to a track bottom apparatus for use in a document processing system, such as an image-based check processing system.
A typical image-based check processing system includes a check processing transport which has a document track and a number of different hardware devices positioned along the document track for performing specific document processing operations on document items including checks moving downstream along the document track. The check processing system also includes a transport processor which executes a transport application program which is stored in memory to control operation of the hardware devices positioned along the document track and thereby to control operation of the check processing transport.
More specifically, the check processing transport includes a hopper into which a stack of document items including checks are placed. A document feeder adjacent the hopper selectively feeds or drives each document item from the stack of document items in the hopper to transport the document item from the upstream end to the downstream end along the document track to sorting pockets located at the end of the document track. The pockets receive document items which have been sorted in accordance with the transport application program.
During operational life of the check processing transport, numerous document items in a vertical orientation move down the document track at high speeds over long periods of time. Track bottom pieces are usually aligned with each other to define the document track along which the vertically-oriented document items move. Each track bottom piece has a metal surface against which the bottom edge of each vertically-oriented document item engages as the document item moves downstream along the document track. Due to frictional wear between the metal surface of the track bottom piece and the bottom edge of the vertically-oriented document item moving downstream along the document track, the track bottom piece needs to be replaced several times during operational life of the check processing transport.
Presently, when a worn track bottom piece needs to be replaced, a number of hardware parts associated with the check processing transport needs to be disassembled and removed in order to gain access to the worn track bottom piece. The worn track bottom piece is removed and replace with a new track bottom piece. The amount of work required to first disassemble and remove the hardware parts to gain access to the worn track bottom piece and then to replace and reassemble the hardware parts after the worn track bottom piece is removed and replaced with the new track bottom piece is usually quite extensive. It would be desirable to minimize the amount of work required to remove the worn track bottom piece and to replace it with the new track bottom piece.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a track bottom apparatus is provided for use in a document processing system having a baseplate and a number of hardware parts which are secured in respective predetermined positions relative to the baseplate. The apparatus comprises a track bottom piece including means defining a document track along which document items can move from an upstream end to a downstream end. Releasable means is provided for (i) releasably securing the track bottom piece in a predetermined position relative to the baseplate, and (ii) when released, releases the track bottom piece to allow the track bottom piece to be removed and replaced with another track bottom piece while the hardware parts are maintained secured in their respective predetermined positions relative to the baseplate. The releasable means may include a screw which releasably secures the track bottom piece in its predetermined position relative to the baseplate when the screw presses against at least a portion of the track bottom piece.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a track bottom apparatus is provided for use in a document processing system having a baseplate and a number of hardware parts which are secured in respective predetermined positions relative to the baseplate. The apparatus comprises a track bottom piece including means defining a document track along which document items can move from an upstream end to a downstream end. Releasable means is provided for (i) releasably securing the track bottom piece in a predetermined position relative to the baseplate, and (ii) when released, releases the track bottom piece to allow the track bottom piece to be removed and replaced with another track bottom piece without having to unsecure any of the hardware parts from their predetermined positions relative to the baseplate. The releasable means may include a screw which releasably secures the track bottom piece in its predetermined position relative to the baseplate when the screw presses against at least a portion of the track bottom piece.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a track bottom apparatus comprises a track bottom piece including means defining a document track along which document items can move from an upstream end to a downstream end. Releasable means is provided for (i) releasably securing the track bottom piece in a predetermined position along a first direction which is substantially parallel to the document track and along a second direction which is transverse to the first direction, and (ii) when released, releases the track bottom piece for movement along the first and second directions to allow the track bottom piece to be removed and replaced with another track bottom piece. The releasable means may include means for securing the track bottom piece in position along a third direction which is transverse to the first direction and which is transverse to the second direction. The releasable means may include a screw which releasably secures the track bottom piece in its predetermined position relative to the baseplate when the screw presses against at least a portion of the track bottom piece.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a track bottom piece is provided for use in a document processing system having a baseplate. The piece comprises means defining a surface having an edge, means defining a document track in the surface and along which document items can move from an upstream end to a downstream end, and means defining an angled surface along the edge for receiving a releasable mechanism to secure the track bottom piece relative to the baseplate and, when released, allowing the track bottom piece to be moved relative to the baseplate.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a check processing apparatus comprises a number of check guide standoffs, a track bottom piece including means defining a document track along which document items can move from an upstream end to a downstream end, and releasable means for (i) releasably securing the track bottom piece in a predetermined position relative to the check guide standoffs, and (ii) when released, releases the track bottom piece to allow the track bottom piece to be removed and replaced with another track bottom piece. The releasable means may include a screw which releasably secures the track bottom piece in its predetermined position relative to the check guide standoffs when the screw presses against at least a portion of the track bottom piece. The number of check guide standoffs may comprise a plurality of check guide standoffs.